


Sizable Intrusion

by GremlinGirl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eddie Brock is a Size Queen, Goo Sex, M/M, Mugging mention, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slime Sex, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Eddie Brock likes them big.





	Sizable Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterestbee/gifts).



Biting heads off criminals wasn’t something Eddie ever got used to. He knew his symbiote needed to eat, and the only way to feed properly was to devour living flesh, and if Venom didn’t eat, well...Eddie’s own liver and heart and pancreas would start to look rather appetizing. And they just couldn’t have that. Still, walking away from a clearly dead body - dead, headless body - never ceased to cause alarm bells in Eddie’s brain. 

 

They’d stopped a mugging that night, the glint of silvery knives glinting under streetlights having caught Eddie’s attention. The symbiote had been hungry lately, grouching to him about, and they’d ducked into the alley after watching one of the muggers drag a helpless old woman back there. It had been quick work, and the symbiote was now settled in the back of his brain, purring like a pleased kitten who’d just been fed. Well, that wasn’t a totally inaccurate description. 

 

_ Eddie…. _

 

“Yeah?” he asked, sauntering away from the body. The familiar thrill that came with their symbiosis was still thrumming in his veins. He felt wired, almost electric, and the feeling only grew as the symbiote’s gooey appendages began slipping up his shirt. “What are you doing?” he asked, and the purring, satisfied noise in the back of his head grew louder. Roughly dragged back against the wall, Eddie let out a soft noise of complaint. “Not here…” 

 

_ Why not here?  _

 

“Because, public place, for one thing!” Eddie gestured wildly to mouth of the alley, which opened up on a busy street. He could hear cars and people, but no one passed by directly in front of the alley. And it was dark, the streetlights barely illuminating the slick, wet ground. It had rained recently, and that smell still lingered, though it was quickly overcome by the warm, earthy musk of Venom as he coalesced into a more solid form in front of Eddie, still holding him firmly against the wall. “And, also, there’s three dead bodies over there.” 

 

_ Yes. Not hungry anymore. Wanting something else.  _

 

“Yeah, clearly…” He grunted in surprise as his jeans were tugged down, slime slurping around his legs and tugging until his boots clattered to the wet ground and his jeans followed. “Ah, come on, man…” 

 

Like a warm flood, black ooze spilled out, and his legs were pushed up. Eddie cast a look toward the mouth of the alley again, peering through the haze to make sure no one would come sneaking around the corner and catch him getting fucked by the slimy symbiote. Willingly opening his legs, Eddie looked down at Venom’s face, which peared up at him. He was grinning, tongue sliding out of his mouth. “Yeah, okay. Just...let’s make this quick.” 

 

It wasn’t going to be quick. Eddie could already tell that Venom was in the mood to play, and he felt a slippery tongue slithering its way between his cheeks. Groaning, Eddie bit his lip and tried to keep the noises to a minimum as Venom chuckled at him. The tip of his tongue pressed inside, and Eddie groaned as it snaked its way up inside him. It went so deep, and he could only groan. The wet, slurping noises as the tongue wriggled about inside him drew another moan from his lips, and he tilted his head to see the mouth of the alley once again. People were passing, but no one glanced their way, luckily. All he could hear were the sounds of his own breathing and the wet sound of Venom’s tongue as it opened him up. 

 

_ We are one, Eddie.  _

 

“Yeah, we are,” he said, breathless, body tensing up as Venom’s tongue pressed deeper. The voice vibrated in his head, sending flutters of pleasure throughout his body, and the black slime began to travel higher up. Soon, his hard cock was enclosed within the thick ooze, and he moaned as Venom squeezed him tightly, His toes curled as more tendrils shot up, pushing up his hoodie and shirt, teasing over his nipples. The slime was wet and warm against his body, a giant pulsating mass that sought to completely devour him. He wanted nothing more than to belong entirely inside Venom, and for Venom to be inside him. One. United. We. 

 

The curling, slimy tongue made its presence known again, rubbing delightfully against his prostate. V had no qualms about tormenting Eddie with pleasure, turning him into a mess of moans and tingling jitters. Eddie felt the slime rising over his cheeks, sticking to his face and tugging lightly on his skin. “Ah, inside,” he said, interrupted by his own desperate moan. “Need more.” 

 

_ More, Eddie?  _

 

“Bigger? Something bigger.” He gasped as Venom’s tongue slowly unfurled, reaching deep inside him before slowly pulling out. He felt empty and wet, hole clenching uselessly around nothing but air. He desperately needed to be filled up again, and Venom knew this as surely as Eddie did. He felt Venom’s long tongue tangling around his throat, squeezing lightly as two tendrils worked up inside his prepped hole. They tangled together, forming one, powerful phallus that fucked into him roughly. He felt how his hole stretched around the slickness of it, and a groan tore its way from deep in his chest. 

 

_ This big, Eddie?  _

 

“Bigger, V.” He groaned again, the deep, intoxicating voice vibrating in his skull. What was so null and normal on a day to day basis turned erotic when seven inches of pure, hardened slime were shoved up his ass. He moved his hips in short, jerky movements, fighting Venom’s control on him the entire time. He felt the heavy mire pressing in tighter around him, holding him still once more. This was a game to Venom, to see how long he could draw this out. Eddie already knew his own limits before he was struggling, desperate and needy. He felt the suckling slime tighten around him, and he let out a moan as a tendril slipped down inside his cock, making his vision white out for a moment. “V, fu-uck! Ah! Fu-” 

 

He didn’t get to finish his expletive as the slime creeping up his cheek hardened at the tip and slid easily into his mouth. More tendrils fed into it, making it swell as Venom pushed it down his throat, cutting off his words. Eddie blinked as the tongue around his neck receded, and V’s face slithered into his line of sight. _You are more beautiful when you’re quiet._

 

He narrowed his eyes, feeling Venom’s pleasure vibrating through him. He aimed the thrusting phallus directly into his prostate again, and Eddie saw stars. The sky was much too cloudy to see any real stars, but flecks of bright white filled his vision, and Eddie breathed in the musky scent surrounding him. His moans came muffled now, and he winced as his legs were pushed wider apart. This was what he’d wanted from the start, though, and he felt the tip of a second penile object pressing against his rim. 

 

Sliding in alongside the first, this second protrusion earned a hiss. Venom licked along his cheek, almost like a comfort, and Eddie finally let his body relax enough to allow it to slide deeper inside him. Both combined seemed to stretch him open more than was possible, and he couldn’t help how tight his ass clenched up. He pursed his lips around the protrusion now snaking deeper down his throat, sucking softly. Every hole was filled to capacity. 

 

He was fucked roughly, every tendril moving within him. Hard and aching, his cock throbbed inside of the slimy quagmire of Venom’s body, and he moaned. V grinned at him, licking over his cheeks again, and Eddie desperately tried to move his arms to claw at him, to dig his fingers into that slime and feel his satisfied vibration against his palms. The two phalluses stretching open his ass shoved deep within him once more before Eddie came, toes curling as bliss overwhelmed every inch of his body. He felt the orgasm from his groin to the tip of his head and down to his toes, ricocheting around his body as Venom continued the relentless fucking. 

 

Slime creeped up over his face, swallowing him completely into darkness for a moment. He felt Venom shifting around him, legs forming and arms, his mouth closing around his face until finally Eddie could see through V’s eyes as well. They were one again, just like he’d said, but Eddie could still feel the throbbing masses inside his hole, pressing deep into him. He shuddered, overstimulated. Venom set to take off, and he made to scream at him, gesticulating wildly toward his abandoned shoes and pants. 

 

_ Do not worry. Relax.  _

 

And he did. It was hard to do anything else when Venom was so large and all-encompassing. Eddie had far outgrown the phase of fighting this, their symbiosis, two consciousness inside one body. He was constantly supported by V, and V was given a place to thrive, to eat, to live. They worked, like two parts of a ridiculous whole, more so than anyone Eddie had ever been with before. He knew no one would ever understand him as much as Venom. 

 

Eddie was only half-aware of them moving, and when he was suddenly flung through their open window and onto the bed, nude from the waist down and suddenly very, very empty, he couldn’t help but let out a grunting sound of disapproval. He had been thrown onto his stomach, and once he started to get up, he watched the black ooze pour from him again, suddenly shoving him face first against the mattress, hips dragged up into the air. He floundered for a moment, groaning as what felt like arms encircled him from behind, and a tendril began sliding through his crack, teasingly brushing over his hole. 

 

“V,” he groaned, turning his head so that his nose wasn’t scrunched up into the matted sheets under him, and he pouted a little bit. He tried to see exactly what that damn symbiote was doing, but straining his neck any further, doing any more work at the moment, just didn’t seem worth it. “Too much, can’t take any more.” 

 

_ Yes, you can. We are one.  _

 

“Hmm.” He moaned as a tendril slipped down between his legs, pooling against his balls before dripping along his cock, which was beginning to swell up again. And he only got harder as the tendril circled around his cock and began to stroke him off. He let out another moan, letting his body rock back against Venom’s mass of slime and goo. “Okay,” he finally agreed, and immediately felt himself speared deeply by a hard phallus. 

 

The new angle left nothing to be desired, gave him everything he could have wanted. Eddie was struck by silence, and he could only gape and stare wide-eyed at the wall as V fucked him from behind. His hole clenched hungrily around the phallus deep inside him, and when it started swelling, stretching him wider and wider, Eddie jerked and tried to move slightly, but V held him down against the bed. 

 

The phallus coiled, turning soft again to change its shape, maneuvering in his ass to perfectly press into his prostate. Eddie groaned, realizing exactly what Venom had planned, and he let out a moan as the tendril nearly vibrated against him. It moved, slow and steady, rubbing at his sweet spot, nursing that pleasure and building upon it. The constant stimulation had Eddie whining within seconds, biting his lip. “V…”

 

_ Eddie. Trust. Trust that we are one and we will feel this together. Do you want to feel pleasure? To reach new heights of arousal?  _

 

“Y-yes,” he said, more a whimper than a word, and Venom’s voice floated through his mind deliciously. He blinked once, then watched as the soupy tendrils slipped around from his back and Venom’s head floated just above him, grinning down at him. He stared at him, moaning softly as a bit more pressure was applied to his prostate. 

 

He came, the orgasm like a good punch to the gut. Body tensing, he felt V’s tongue brush across his shoulders in a comforting fashion. With a groan, he licked his lips and pushed himself back against the tendril invading his ass. The added pressure made him gasp, and Venom put more pressure against his back. Eventually, his hips slipped down onto the mattress, and he laid on his stomach as V gently rubbed his prostate. He added pressure and pulled it back at intervals, tripling and quadrupling the pleasure that raced through his veins. He came again, and again, and again, until he felt like there was nothing else left to give. 

 

Words failed him. When Eddie tried to speak, he could only moan, softly. His entire body felt warm, on fire in some places, and he was sure that his sweat was soaking the bed under him. Everything seemed a blur of pleasure, but as the stroking continued, he whined and moved his hips a bit. It was so much. The pleasure crested in a final orgasm, and he couldn’t take another second. Venom knew, V knew, and just like that, the tendril uncoiled and slipped from his wrecked hole. He felt the symbiote settling back where he belonged, within him again, leaving his ass exposed to the open air. From the window. Which was definitely still open. 

 

_ Are you worried about nosy neighbors, Eddie?  _

 

He let out a sound. He wasn’t even sure what it had been meant to say, but all he received in turn was a chuckle. His hoodie was yanked off his body, and Eddie felt himself rolled up the bed until his head was on the pillow. The movement made him wince. Everything, every single part of his body was sore, and he knew that it was going to be even worse come morning. The mess he’d made on the sheets was forgotten for the moment, though, even the slight dampness and the tang of sweat. V’s form slowly slipped from his back and moved around to his chest, stroking at him as V moved up to his face, gently settling on his cheek. Like a soft kiss before he melded back into Eddie’s skin. 

 

_ Goodnight, Eddie.  _

 

“G’nite V,” he muttered back, barely conscious. He’d feel disgusting in the morning, but for now, all that mattered was this. The next morning he would rush through the back alleys in pajama pants and a slippers to get his jeans, and his boots, but none of that mattered now. It was night, and he could feel the satisfied, happy humming of his symbiote in the back of his mind, in every dream, in ever piece of himself. 


End file.
